Miracles Happen
by BloomingViolets
Summary: [one-shot Therox fic] Fox finally realizes who his true love is. rr!


_Hey people I'm back with another passions fic! I just finished reading some reviews for my last fic 'Wish Upon a Star' and this one review I read just inspired me to immediately write another Fox/Theresa fic. To **THEROX4EVER03 **thank you so much for your review. And to _**_Brody-101_**_ thank you so much for adding me to your favorite authors list! **This story is dedicated to the both of you!** You two were the first every people that I saw added one of my stories to their favorites list! Thank you so much! I'm honored!_

* * *

**Miracles Happen**

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sat on her bed in the hotel room crying. She had lost him. Lost him to her best friend. _How could she have been so stupid to believe that she was Fox's mystery woman, when it was Whitney the entire time?_ How could've she been so blind? _I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me._

How she regretted letting him go. Why hadn't she listened to her mother advice about tricking Ethan into sleeping with her? The pain without Fox was almost as great as the pain without little Ethan.

In an effort to distract herself from her thoughts, Theresa dried her eyes and turned on the radio. This proved to be a mistaken when Monica's song 'Angel of Mine' began playing.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

Tears flowed down Theresa's cheeks as she heard the lyrics, reminding her of the time when she and fox first met. He definitely was her angel. He had saved her from falling down the cliffs hadn't he?

_I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_  
  
_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

Memories continued to flow through her as the tears kept coming. Memories of their nightcaps, their teasing and scheming, their sexy dances in L.A., all the times he comforted her because she had seen Gwen and Ethan kissing. She knew in her heart that she would never find another guy like Fox for as long as she lived.

* * *

Fox Crane sat in front of a warm fire starring into space. His thoughts? One Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Tonight she had come so close to dying. So close to being out of his life. He had no idea what he would do if that ever happened. He was so thankful he got there in time to save her.

But now he was questioning his feelings for Whitney.

Slowly, Fox realized that he only had an infatuation with Whitney. It wasn't love with her. But, then.. if it wasn't love with Whitney, what was love?

Fox took out a photo from his wallet. It was a picture of him, Theresa, and little Ethan. All of them smiling, looking like a family. And it hit him. He had been in love all this time. _Theresa._ Theresa was love. Fox laughed. How could've he been so blind not to see it? It took her almost falling off the cliff for him to see who his true love was.

Fox jumped up. He had to tell her. He had to tell Theresa how he felt. He ran down the hallway of the hotel to where her room was. As he opened the door, he felt his heart break at the sight of his Theresa in tears. Quietly, he walked forward and embraced her.

"Oh Theresa, baby, what's wrong?"

"You love Whitney don't you Fox?" Theresa's question came out of nowhere and took him by surprise.

"What?"

"I heard you! I heard you say that you loved Whitney!" Theresa once again burst into tears.

"Oh baby, no, I don't love Whitney. I thought I did, but it was just an infatuation. Theresa look at me," he waited for Theresa's eyes to make contact with his own. When they did, he told her, "I love _you_."

Theresa stared at him in disbelief. "But I heard-"

"What you heard was a mistake. You're the one I want, you're the one I need, _you're_ the one that captured my heart."

Theresa's teary expression soon turned into a joyful one. "Oh Fox! I love you too! So much."

Fox's head leaned down; Theresa's head raised and their lips met halfway in a kiss.

**_One year later…_**

****

Theresa and Fox Crane were happily married. Nothing had gone wrong during their wedding earlier in the day. Everyone was now at the reception. Theresa stepped up on stage and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone! Fox and I are so glad that everyone was here to share our special day with us. But right now, I'd like to sing a song, Fox honey, this song is dedicated to you."

Theresa then motioned Chad to start the music and her beautiful voice soared above the crowd.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When You believe _

Fox watched his wife singing her heart out to him. When she had finished, Fox ran up and gave her a long kiss right in front of all their guests. Of course no one minded. Fox and Theresa were the perfect couple. Everyone cheered.

As years passed, they had a total of 4 children together. Little Ethan grew up and became a doctor. Brooke was born a dancer; Michael followed in his uncle's footsteps and became a cop. And Annie became a famous author.

And of course, Fox and Theresa lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Well what did you all think? It's not the greatest story written, I wrote this all in about 20 minutes. I don't own passions or both of the songs I used in this fic. The song 'Miracles Happen' belongs to the singer Myra. And the other song 'Angel of Mine' belongs to Monica. _

_Anyways, please review! And have a great day peoples._


End file.
